


Caroline in pericolo a Nola

by Klarolineshippers



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Caroline Forbes Goes to New Orleans, Caroline è in pericolo, Esther rapisce Caroline, F/M, Minor Caroline Forbes/Stefan Salvatore, Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 07:09:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26469232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klarolineshippers/pseuds/Klarolineshippers
Summary: Una raccolta in cui scriverò tutte le volte in cui Klaus ha messo Caroline in pericolo durante The Originals.Storia a lieto fine.Ecco la prima parte:Siamo nella sesta stagione di The Vampire Diaries e nella seconda stagione di The Originals.Caroline sta preparando il pranzo per il Ringraziamici, quando viene rapita da una strega molto familiare, e trascinata a New Orleans.Klaus la salverà, o ha altre priorità?
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 22
Kudos: 24





	1. Esther rapisce Caroline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siamo nella sesta stagione di The Vampire Diaries e nella seconda stagione di The Originals.  
> Caroline sta preparando il pranzo per il Ringraziamici, quando viene rapita da una strega molto familiare, e trascinata a New Orleans.  
> Klaus la salverà, o ha altre priorità?

Caroline era frustrata. This era il peggior Ringraziamento della sua vita, e considerando che i suoi avevano firmato le carte del divorzio, in questo giorno, tanti anni prima, era tutto un dire. Mystic Falls era inagibile, e stavano improvvisando un pranzo a Withmore.

Sua madre era partita, ma i numerosi problemi soprannaturali, impedirono a Caroline di seguirla. I ricordi di Elena erano ancora confusi, lei non sapeva cosa voleva e non riusciva ad affrontare le conseguenze delle proprie azioni. Con Elena fuori dagli schemi, lo stesso Damon si rivelò intrattabile. Matt stava collaborando con un pazzo assassino di vampiri, e dopo aver collaborato alla cattura di Enzo, praticamente anche le altre teste. Bonnie era chiusa da sola in un mondo prigione, con un sociopatico assassino che la voleva morta, e non avevano ancora trovato un modo per salvarla. E poi c'era lei che stava ancora evitando Stefan, dopo che lui era tornato indietro solo per chiederle un favore, mentre lei aveva avuto sulle spalle il carico di problemi dell'intera banda.

Stava preparando il pranzo per il suo Ringraziamici, perchè dopo aver ripulito l'intero dormitorio, camino compreso, da cima a fondo, aveva bisogno di distrarsi e si era data alla cucina. Enzo, che adorava il fatto che sia Stefan che Matt non fossero stati invitati, si era proposto volontario per aiutarla, e insieme stavano aspettando che Tyler, Liv, Luke, Elena, Liam e Jo li raggiungessero, per i ritocchi finali. 

"Enzo" urlò dopo avergli chiesto dieci minuti abbondanti fa, di portarle la salsa da usare per il tacchino. Sospirò frustrata quando non ricevette alcuna risposta e andò in sala da pranzo per vedere cosa facendo stesse. Il panico la raggiunse, quando lo trovò a terra privo di sensi. Si chinò rapidamente verso il suo corpo e lo scosse violentemente "Enzo" lo richiamò preoccupata, notando che non c'era alcuna ferita sul suo corpo. 

"Non può risponderti" una voce non proprio familiare la fece voltare confusa. Una donna di colore, che sembrava essere una strega, li osservava in piedi, accanto al tavolo da pranzo. 

"Cosa gli hai fatto?" chiese Caroline rimettendosi in piedi, con le mani sui fianchi. 

"Ciao Caroline" le sorrise la donna in modo inquietante.

La bionda aggrottò le sopracciglia "Ci conosciamo?". 

"Ho paura che tu sei quella che mio figlio definirebbe un danno collaterale" le disse consapevole, mentre un'ondata di realizzazione colpì Caroline. Quelle parole erano familiari. E anche se Caroline era per lo più consapevole di essere spesso un danno collaterale, qualcosa si insinuò nella sua mente. 'Ho paura che tu sia quella che definisce un danno collaterale, nulla di personale amore', la voce di Klaus le rimbombò in testa.

"Non capisco" mentì la bionda. 

La strega le rivolse un sorriso inquietante "Penso che tu capisca benissimo invece". 

"Esther?" chiese Caroline, sperando vivamente di sbagliarsi. 

"Aveva ragione mio figlio, sei sicuramente più di un bel faccino" la conferma nelle sue parole, fece deglutire a fatica il vampiro. 

"Cosa vuoi da me? E come mai non sei nel tuo corpo? E 'una tradizione di famiglia, saltare in altri corpi?" Caroline si maledì per la sua audacia. Davanti a lei, si trovava la strega originale, che come scopo nella vita aveva quello di voler uccidere tutti i vampiri. E la sua lingua lunga, non le avrebbe salvato la vita. Esther non era Klaus. 

"Capisco perchè hai affascinato mio figlio, anche se devo ammettere che la nuova donna nella sua vita, è altrettanto pungente" Esther cercò una reazione nella bionda, e seppur rimasta in silenzio, la strega potè vedere il fastidio insinuarsi nei suoi occhi "Un ' umana, una studentessa di psicologia, che oltre a servire ai tavoli, si diletta a psicanalizzarlo "le spiegò con un sorriso falso  
Caroline ascoltò in silenzio le parole di Esther, e cercò di fingersi indifferente.

Sebbene dopo l'avventura nel bosco tra lei e Klaus, lei non era più entrata in alcuna relazione, era palese che lei e Stefan stessero iniziando a varcare un confine che andava oltre l'amicizia. E per di più, aveva fatto promettere a Klaus di non tornare mai più, e ora non poteva sentirsi gelosa dei suoi nuovi interessi amorosi, anche se umani. 

"Se sei venuta fin qui per parlarmi della vita amorosa di tuo figlio, devo informarti che non me ne può fregare di meno" guardò poi Enzo, che giaceva ancora immobile a terra e chiese nuovo "Cosa gli hai fatto?". 

"Nulla di cui preoccuparti. Può sentirti, ma non può muoversi. Volevo parlare con te senza interferenze" Esther fece un passo in avanti verso Caroline, che indietreggiò all'istante. 

"Con la tua famiglia abbiamo chiuso qui a Mystic Falls, cosa vuoi?" la rabbia trasudava dalla sua voce. 

"Vedi dolce Caroline, non mi importa se non vuoi avere a che fare con Klaus, ma mi servi".  
Caroline alzò le sopracciglia e la schernì "Ti servo?". 

"Mio figlio ha nascosto l'umana che volevo usa per ricattarlo, e ha nascosto anche la sua preziosa figlia". 

Caroline la interruppe "Il bambino suo e di Hayley è nato morto, secondo le informazioni che hanno portato i lupi". 

Esther sorrise "Il tuo ex ragazzo è stato informato male. Tutti siamo stati ingannati, mia nipote è viva". 

Caroline non nascose la sorpresa e anche un pò di fastidio. Certo non aveva mandato alcun messaggio di cordoglio a Klaus, soprattutto perchè lui non l'aveva nemmeno informata della gravidanza di Hayley e della sua imminente paternità, ma una parte di lei sperava che l'avrebbe contattata e si sarebbe confidato. Ora sapere che non solo la bambina era viva, ma che di questo ne era sicuramente a conoscenza la sua nuova ragazza umana, la infastidiva. 

"Questa cosa, mi importa per quale motivo?" chiese dopo una lunga pausa. 

"Questa cosa ti importa perchè ho bisogno di minacciarlo, e avendo nascosto ciò che ritiene prezioso, la mia scelta ricade su di te". La dolcezza nella voce di Esther, come se la stesse invitando al cinema anzichè minacciare la sua vita, fece rabbrividire Caroline. I Mikealson erano più inquietanti di Voldemort.

Ma Caroline era abile nel districarsi nelle più svariate situazioni, e sicuramente sapeva rispondere a tono "Se le persone che ama le ha messe al sicuro, e vieni vedi io non sono tra quelle, a cosa ti servo esattamente?" chiese indispettita. 

"Si prende cura di te, e se tu sei in pericolo e lo sei a causa sua, sicuramente ascolterà l'offerta che voglio proporgli". 

Caroline sospirò frustrata "Ed Enzo? Che colpa ne ha lui, se nemmeno conosce Klaus. Lascialo andare" le ordinò. 

"La tua lealtà verso i tuoi nemici, è sicuramente maggiore del tuo senso di autoconservazione, Caroline" ad Esther non piaceva ricevere ordini "Il tuo amico starà bene e tra un paio d'ore sarà vigile e perfettamente in sè. Tuttavia, ti devo chiedere di lasciare questo posto e seguirmi, o ci saranno conseguenze piuttosto sgradite "Esther le fece un cenno verso la porta e Caroline esitò. 

"Si accorgeranno che non ci sono o che Enzo giace a terra" le fece notare  
La strega originale sorrise "Sono sicura che ci saranno delle streghe che lo rimetteranno in sesto e lui potrà spiegargli cosa ti è successo".

Xxxxxx

Quando Klaus ricevette una chiamata dalla doppelganger, la ignorò. Aveva sentito che Damon Salvatore era tornato dai morti, e sospettava che si fosse già fatto mordere. A New Orleans aveva sin troppi problemi. I vampiri giacevano nella sua casa, Hayley sposava Jackson, Rebekah era intrappolata in un nuovo corpo, la sua nuova sorella complottava contro di loro ed Elijah e Camille si occupavano di Hope nella casa sicura. Tuttavia alla sua chiamata ne seguirono altre tre, e poi iniziò a chiamare lo squartatore. Klaus sospettava che alle chiamate di Stefan, sarebbero seguite quelle di Damon, oppure quelle di Damon, anche se sapeva che Caroline non aveva molto a cuore la vita dell'anziano Salvatore. 

"Scusami un attimo Davina" Klaus interruppe il blaterale della strega e rispose al telefono, con voce accomodante "Squartatore, non che non mi piacesse la tua compagnia negli anni '20, ma ho una certa situazione tra le mani al momento". 

"Tua madre ha rapito Caroline. Quindi qualunque situazione tu abbia tra le mani, ti avviso che se le succede qualcosa, finirai in fondo all'oceano a vita" il tono minaccioso di Stefan non fu necessario, perchè Klaus sbiancò quando udì la prima frase . 

"Dove siete?" domandò, sapendo che Mystic Falls era inagibile. 

"Io e Damon stiamo tornando da Portland, lei era a Withmore" Stefan sembrava piuttosto seccato di dare informazioni, e Klaus se ne accorse. 

"Arrivo subito" Klaus chiuse la chiamata e senza degnare Davina di uno sguardo e chiamò uno dei suoi tirapiedi per farsi portare all'aeroporto. 

Quando pochi minuti dopo, il suo cellulare squillò di nuovo, fu tentato di ignorarlo. Ma il nome Caroline lampeggiò nello schermo, e l'ibrido rispose rapidamente con il problema  
"Caroline". 

"Dal tono preoccupato, devo dedurre che sei stato informato del mio viaggio in Virginia" a rispondere non fu Caroline, ma Esther, che teneva Caroline con il collo spezzato al suo fianco. 

Klaus ringhiò "Verrò lì e ti finirò con le mie mani se le succede qualcosa". 

"Non preoccuparti, il tuo piccolo vampiro ti aspetterà nell'ex casa del governatore ai confini del Bayou, tra qualche ora. Dipende da te se troverai il suo corpo in vita o meno" Esther non amava le minacce, nè amava uccidere senza motivo. Ma Caroline era un mostro, e sebbene la sua fedina penale come vampiro fosse pressoché intatta, i vampiri non meritavano di vivere. E l'avrebbe uccisa senza pensarci due volte. 

Klaus sbiancò e cercò di mantenere un tono fermo mentre rispondeva "Cosa vuoi che faccia?".

Xxxxx

Quando Caroline riprese la conoscenza, era sdraiata su un morbido letto, nel vestitino bordeaux che aveva acquistato per il pranzo del Ringraziamento. Un fruscio di carta e un grattare di una matita, erano gli unici rumori udibili. Sollevò la testa e si massaggiò il collo dolorante, mentre voltava lo sguardo su una poltrona vicino al letto, dove un concentrato Klaus smise di disegnare e si voltò a guardarla con preoccupazione. 

"Stai bene amore?" le chiese poggiando il suo quaderno sulla poltrona e avvicinandosi al letto. 

"Tua madre ha messo al tappeto un mio amico, rovinato un pessimo Ringraziamici e mi ha portata a New Orleans, mentre mi spezzava ripetutamente il collo. Ma tutto sommato, direi che sono stata peggio" ironizzò Caroline, mentre Klaus abbozzava un sorriso. 

Klaus si sedette accanto a lei e la afferrò per la vita, ruotandola leggermente, in modo tale che la schiena di Caroline fosse premuta contro il suo petto, poi le porse il polso, mentre la vampira si voltava a guardarlo confusa "Non vengo in questa casa da più di un anno, non ho sacche di sangue in giro e tu sei debole "le spiegò prima che lei lo afferrasse esitante e facesse scendere le zanne sul suo polso. 

Entrambi gemettero al contatto. Non era sicuramente la prima volta che Klaus condivideva il suo sangue con Caroline, e nel salotto dei Gilbert, si erano praticamente morsi a vicenda. Ma la sensazione che provava nel sentire le sue zanne conficcate nella sua pelle, era piacevole, eccitante, a tratti lussuriosa. 

Caroline aveva capito già la prima volta che aveva assaggiato il sangue di Klaus, che il suo sapore era diverso e decisamente migliore sia di sacche di sangue che di coniglietti trovati nei boschi. E una parte di lei, durante il delirio del secondo morso, aveva sperato che lui la guarisse, solo per poter riassaggiare il suo sangue, piuttosto che per evitare la morte. Berlo ora, senza che la sua vita fosse in pericolo, le dava la stessa sensazione di estaticità che aveva provato nei boschi, quando alla fine, poco prima di raggiungere l'orgasmo, entrambi erano caduti in tentazione e avevano bevuto l'uno dall ' altra. 

Mentre succhiava l'ennesima goccia di sangue, sorrise nel sentire Klaus alle sue spalle, con il viso tra i suoi capelli, mentre la mano destra che stringeva il suo fianco si muoveva esitante sul suo addome. Quando Caroline si staccò svariati minuti dopo, Klaus sospirò frustrato. Gli era sembrato che si fosse staccata troppo presto, e il fatto che lei avesse leccato una goccia che stava per macchiare la sua Henley, lo mandò in estasi. Caroline gettò la sua testa all'indietro, sulla spalla di Klaus e lui le baciò castamente il collo, mentre la stringeva a sè con entrambe le braccia. 

"Mi sei mancata" le sussurrò mentre salì dal suo collo e le baciò il lobo dell'orecchio prima di afferrarlo tra i denti umani. 

Caroline sospirò rilassata, ma riuscì a rispondergli a tono "La tua nuova fiamma umana non ti soddisfa abbastanza?". 

Klaus si fermò sbalordito, incapace di capire come fosse venuta a knowledge di Cami e Caroline si voltò verso di lui, strappandosi dalla presa delle sue braccia "Oppure potresti sempre dirmi come mai ti sei portato a letto Hayley, che secondo i miei calcoli l ' hai fatto mentre eri a Mystic Falls, dopo che lei ha tradito tutti e ti ha fatto uccidere dodici ibridi "continuò con tono glaciale e Klaus serrò la mascella, consapevole che qualunque fosse fiamma accesa pochi minuti fa, era stata brutalmente spenta. 

"Caroline" sospirò scompigliandosi i capelli tra le mani. 

"Non mi devi spiegazioni, lo so. Ma dal momento che Tyler è stato in fuga per colpa di Hayley, e che tu hai ucciso Carol Lockwood per vendicarti di lui, mentre lei come premio ha ricevuto una scopata e un bambino miracoloso, ho tutte le ragioni per essere arrabbiata "alzò le spalle con fare ovvio e Klaus si grattò il collo imbarazzato. 

"Ho saputo solo recentemente il ruolo di Hayley nella questione Silas e mi rendo conto che tu sia arrabbiata. Lo sono anch'io. Ma è la madre di mia figlia e non posso ucciderla". 

Caroline socchiuse le palpebre e respirò profondamente prima di sbottare "Non ti stavo chiedendo di uccidere Hayley, nè di lasciare tua figlia, che ho scoperto solo poche ore fa, essere viva, orfana di madre".

Klaus provò a giustificarsi "Non ti avevo nemmeno detto di Hayley e-". 

"E hai avuto l'opportunità di farlo più volte, se non erro" lo accusò incrociando le braccia sotto al seno e abbassando involontariamente la scollatura del suo vestito. Questo attirò l'attenzione di Klaus che si leccò involontariamente le labbra "Occhi qua" schioccò le dita Caroline davanti al suo volto e facendo alzare gli occhi al cielo a Klaus. 

"Te l'ha detto Tyler?" chiese retoricamente. 

"Si" rispose piccata "Ed è stato piuttosto felice di farlo, dopo aver saputo che ero andata a letto con te" lo informò con nonchalance mentre Klaus sbarrava gli occhi. 

"Gliel'hai detto?" chiese sorpreso. 

"In realtà l'ho detto ad Elena, ma Elena non era Elena, ed era Katherine, che ha fatto in modo che Tyler lo sentisse e lui mi ha quasi morsa e-". 

Klaus strinse la mascella e urlò "Che cosa hai detto?". 

"Katherine alla fine è morta, Stefan l'ha uccisa" Caroline alzò gli occhi al cielo per la brusca interruzione "Sapevi che era una viaggiatrice?" domandò incuriosita.

"Sapevo che Katerina fosse una viaggiatrice, tuttavia non è quello che mi interessa. Cosa significa che Tyler ti ha quasi morsa?" domandò furente. 

"Nulla di cui preoccuparsi, Stefan l'ha messo al tappeto". 

"Lo squartatore sembrava piuttosto interessato a te, ha minacciato di uccidermi quando ho risposto al telefono" constatò Klaus serrando le labbra contrariato.

"Stefan e io siamo in rotta collisione. Lui è tornato in vita ed è scappato per tutta l'estate dopo l'apparente morte di Damon. Ora io sono furiosa con lui e non l'ho invitato al Ringraziamici, questa cosa non gli è andata giù "sminuì Caroline, ma Klaus non se la bevve.

"Ringraziamici?" domandò perplesso. 

"Un ringraziamento alternativo. Mia madre è in vacanza e tutti gli altri familiari sono morti o stati uccisi, enfasi sull'uccisi" sottolineò Caroline squadrandolo. 

"E non hai invitato Stefan" Klaus evitò la frecciatina e ritornò all'argomento che più lo incuriosiva. 

"Non sono fatti tuoi" lo ammonì Caroline. Prima che Klaus potesse ribattere il suo telefono squillò e Klaus notando il mittente esitò a rispondere, cosa che Caroline notò "Se la tua ragazza si sta occupando di tua figlia, forse dovresti risponderle" Caroline non si rese nemmeno conto che la fluidità della loro conversazione , li aveva allontanati dalla sua apparente gelosia per l'umana e da Hayley, finchè il telefono di Klaus aveva squillato e il nome Cami balzò ai suoi occhi. Non sapeva chi fosse, ma dall'espressione di disagio sul volto di Klaus, intuì che fosse la famosa studentessa di psicologia. 

Klaus pensò di spiegarle che Cami era solo un'amica, anche se in più occasioni si erano quasi baciati, ma dal momento che non aveva avuto informazioni sul suo rapporto con lo squartatore, decise di tacere quelle informazioni per sè e rispose "Cami, Hope sta bene? ". 

Caroline deglutì, perchè le parole di Klaus al telefono confermavano sia che Esther aveva avuto ragione sul fatto che Klaus aveva protetto sua figlia e questa Cami insieme, sia sul fatto che fossero in rapporti piuttosto intimi. 

"Klaus, Elijah ha fatto saltare in aria la casa sicura. Finn ci ha trovati" Caroline sbarrò gli occhi e Klaus saltò giù dal letto, un'espressione di puro terrore gli circondò il viso. 

"Stai bene? Hope sta bene?" chiese apprensivo.

"Stiamo bene, io e Hope non eravamo in casa. Ora siamo in macchina, dove andiamo?" domandò Cami, in sottofondo si sentiva il gorgoglìo di una bambina.

"A casa. Venite a New Orleans" esclamò con decisione. 

"Niklaus sei sicuro?" si sentì la voce dubbiosa di Elijah.

"Nostra madre ha fatto la sua mossa. Le ho concesso una riunione di famiglia, per proteggere Hope da questa presunta zia Dahlia e da Freya. Tornate a casa" concluse con tono che non ammetteva repliche. 

"Come mai questo accordo?" la confusione di Elijah filtrò nella chiamata. 

Klaus lanciò uno sguardo a Caroline, e lei si sentì responsabile ea disagio "Perchè è giunto il momento che la famiglia torni a vivere sotto lo stesso tetto fratello. Esther non è più un problema, l'ho uccisa col sangue di vampiro in corpo" confessò Klaus facendo sbarrare gli occhi a Caroline. 

"Sembrerà assurdo, ma questa cosa mi solleva" mormorò Cami. 

"Questo almeno risolve la metà dei nostri problemi. Ci vediamo presto fratello" salutò Elijah, prima che Cami riattaccasse. 

"Hai trasformato tua madre in un vampiro?" Caroline non nascose la sorpresa. 

"Se non lo avessi fatto e mi fossi limitato ad ucciderla, sarebbe saltata in un altro corpo" spiegò l'ibrido, prima di riavvicinarsi al letto e sedersi, con le spalle rivolte a Caroline. 

Caroline esitò ma poi poggiò una mano sul suo braccio in modo confortevole. Percepì la paura negli occhi di Klaus, quando Cami gli disse cosa fosse successo, e Caroline pur non potendo capire la paura di avere una figlia in pericolo, cercò di dimostrargli che era lì se aveva avuto bisogno di una spalla amica "Sta bene" gli sussurrò mentre lui le afferrò la mano e le accarezzò il dorso con il pollice. 

"Mi dispiace non averti parlato di Hope. Ha avuto nemici ancor prima di nascere, Rebekah l'ha presa con sè quando è nata e l'ha portata lontano da noi e al sicuro. Solo poche settimane fa l'ho rivista" confessò Klaus . 

A Caroline si strinse il cuore nel vederlo così vulnerabile. Lo attirò verso di sè e lo abbracciò con forza, passando una mano su e giù lungo la schiena "Mi dispiace tanto Klaus".

Klaus ricambiò l'abbraccio e la portò a cavalcioni sulle sue gambe, seppellendo la faccia nel suo collo. Dopo qualche minuto poggiò la fronte su quella di Caroline e le disse con sincerità "Se Esther non ti avesse rapito, probabilmente, passerei altre settimane o mesi senza di lei. E non so se essere felice per come sono finite le cose, o sentirmi in colpa per averti trascinato in questo ". 

"Puoi sempre riscattarti con quel biglietto di prima classe" ridacchiò lei, stemperando la tensione. 

Klaus scosse la testa divertito "Ma sei già a New Orleans" alzò le spalle prima di sorriderle. 

"Sai benissimo cosa intendo" Caroline alzò gli occhi al cielo, anche se sapeva che Klaus l'avrebbe fatta tornare a casa in nient'altro che un biglietto di prima classe. 

"Un jet privato e un pò del mio sangue, sono il giusto compromesso" concluse lui mentre Caroline roteò gli occhi. 

"Megalomane" lo punzecchiò. 

"Un megalomane che ti sta ospitando nel suo letto, tra le sue braccia, permettendoti di usarlo come sacca di sangue e concedendoti un jet". 

Caroline sospirò teatralmente e scese dalle sue ginocchia e dal suo letto, facendolo ringhiare per il scompunto "Adesso non sono più nè tra le tue braccia, nè sul tuo letto" rise lei, avvicinandosi al blocco di schizzi dimenticato sulla poltrona. 

"Non toccare amore" la ammonì Klaus, venendo prontamente ignorato. 

Caroline guardò il disegno sorpresa, era lei addormentata sul letto. Ritratta in modo un pò più bello dell'originale "Wow" ammise. 

"Non è completo Caroline" sospirò Klaus guardandola accigliato per non averlo ascoltato. 

"Ma è bellissimo" rispose piccata, mentre lui la guardò stupito. 

"Ti piace?" chiese confuso "Pensavo che io, i miei disegni, i miei regali costosi e". 

"Klaus è bellissimo" lo interruppe guardandolo "E dal momento che in un breve momento di foga, ho strappato via il disegno che mi avevi fatto, voglio tenerlo" lo avvertì. 

"Lo hai strappato quando ho ucciso Carol Lockwood?" chiese incuriosito, mentre ricordava Caroline vestita in un elegante abito da ballo vicino ad un cavallo. 

Caroline si morse il labbro "Più come quando Tyler mi ha detto di Hayley. Anche se per l'esattezza è finito in un tagliacarte" confessò. 

"Lo avevi tenuto" Klaus non potè nascondere la sorpresa. 

"Lo avevo tenuto" ammise incrociando il suo sguardo. 

"Permettimi di tenere questo e ti prometto che avrai un tuo disegno lo stesso" Klaus tese la mano verso il blocco di schizzi e inclinò la testa aspettando una risposta. 

"Andata" esclamò porgendoglielo. 

Klaus tirò il blocchetto con forza e fece schiantare Caroline contro il suo petto. Glielo sfilò dalle mani e lo lasciò cadere sulla poltrona alle spalle di Caroline, prima di afferrare il viso tra le mani e premere le sue labbra con le sue. 

"Klaus" mormorò Caroline tra le sue labbra per allontanarlo. 

"Tu e Stefan state insieme?" chiese guardandola negli occhi. 

"No, ma tu e" Klaus la interruppe chiudendo nuove le distanze tra loro. 

Caroline avrebbe voluto respingerlo, dirgli che non era giusto, ma quando lui le mordicchiò il labbro inferiore chiedendo accesso alla sua bocca, lei non potè tirarsi indietro. Gemette di piacere e schiuse le labbra, permettendo alle loro lingue incontrarsi. Klaus fece scivolare le sue mani sui fianchi di Caroline, e scese fino all'orlo del vestito bordeaux che indossava. Lo sollevò senza esitazione fino alla vita e passò avidamente le mani sulla pelle candida della bionda. Si soffermò sul bordo delle mutande di pizzo, prima di stringerle i glutei con avidità.

Anche Caroline esplorò il suo corpo. Fece scontrare i suoi fianchi con quelli di Klaus ripetutamente, mentre sentiva la sua erezione crescere nei pantaloni. Passò le sue mani sotto la maglia e accarezzò il suo addome, prima di staccarsi dal bacio e sfilargliela sopra la testa. Klaus sorrise, e Caroline lo afferrò per le collane prima di tirarlo in un altro lungo bacio. 

"Volevo renderti il favore e fare a brandelli la tua Henley, così come hai fatto con la mia camicia nei boschi, ma poi non saresti stato presentabile" ammise quando si staccarono per riprendere fiato. 

"Tra qualche minuto, sarai così a pezzi, che non ricorderai nemmeno il tuo nome, Caroline. Altro che schemi e piani su come farmi tornare dignitosamente a casa" la prese in giro, prima di toglierle il vestito, stando attento a non strapparlo. "E anche se il vestito ti serve per tornare a casa" lasciò la frase in sospeso, ma Caroline non ebbe il tempo di capire cosa volesse dire, perchè il suo reggiseno e le sue mutandine, furono brutalmente strappati sotto il ghigno di Klaus. 

Caroline lo fulminò e allontanò le sue mani da lei, prima di gettarlo sul letto. Gli abbassò i pantaloni ei boxer, e si mise a cavalcioni su di lui, prima di riagganciare le loro labbra. Klaus si sollevò leggermente, e con un rapido movimento li capovolse. Poi si appoggiò sui gomiti e fece scivolare una delle mani tra le cosce di Caroline, mentre l'altra afferrò uno dei seni. Caroline gettò la testa indietro, beandosi del tocco, e Klaus dopo averle premuto un bacio sulla mascella, si abbassò tra le sue gambe. Accarezzò l'interno coscia, premendo lenti baci sulla pelle nuda, e poi fece scivolare un dito all'interno della fessura già bagnata. 

"Klaus" gemette Caroline, stringendo il lenzuolo tra le mani mentre si contorceva sotto le sue mani. L'ibrido sorrise, prima di far entrare un secondo dito, mentre il pollice le stuzzicava il clitoride. Caroline poggiò le mani sul viso, trattenendo un'imprecazione. 

"Lasciati guardare amore" l'ammonì Klaus, prima di sostituire le dita con la lingua, e succhiare avidamente il suo centro bagnato. Dopo qualche minuto, Caroline raggiunse il suo orgasmo, afferrando Klaus per i capelli e tirandolo su di lei. Klaus si sollevò sul suo corpo, trattenendosi sui gomiti e le baciò le tempie "Sei bellissima" le disse guardandola negli occhi.

Caroline lo strinse in un abbraccio, poi fece scivolare la sua mano tra i loro corpi e afferrò l'erezione di Klaus, accarezzandola da cima a fondo, facendolo sospirare di piacere. Caroline sorrise quando vide le sue iridi gialle, e lo rigirò sul materasso, abbassandosi su di lui e leccando la sua length per dargli piacere. 

"Caroline" ringhiò facendola sorridere. 

"Nessuna fretta" lo ammonì lei, prima di prenderlo in bocca, facendo schioccare la lingua nella parte posteriore. 

Caroline continuò a stuzzicarlo, e quando stava per concedergli la liberazione, la suoneria del suo cellulare la interruppe. Si allontanò bruscamente da Klaus, facendogli sollevare la testa indignato "Non osare" la minacciò. 

Caroline fece roteare gli occhi, e rendendosi conto che il suo cellulare era poggiato in un mobiletto sin troppo lontano. Si sollevò, solo per avvicinarsi a Klaus e scendere con un colpo secco sulla sua erezione. Entrambi gemettero per il contatto, e Klaus le portò le mani sui fianchi, aiutandola a dondolarsi su lui. Quando il cellulare riprese a suonare, Klaus capovolse le posizioni, per evitare qualsiasi colpo di testa da parte di Caroline e iniziò a spingere con forza dentro di lei.

"Klaus" Caroline urlò vicino all'orgasmo, mentre le sue zanne scendevano dolorose dalle gengive.

"Prendine amore" Klaus si scoprì il collo e lo avvicinò a Caroline, che senza esitazione fece cadere le sue zanne sul collo di Klaus. Quest'ulteriore contatto, fece avvicinare all'orgasmo anche Klaus, che continuava a spingere con forza dentro di lei, fino a farla venire.

"Mordimi" sussurrò Caroline ansimando, dopo aver leccato via l'ultima goccia di sangue rimasta sul collo dell'ibrido.

Klaus non se lo fece ripetere due volte, desiderando di morderla da quando le aveva offerto il suo sangue per nutrirla poco prima, e affondò le sue zanne nel collo di Caroline, raggiungendo l'apice del suo orgasmo subito dopo.

"Grazie amore" le disse Klaus quando si staccò. Osservò il morso e lo vide guarire, grazie al sangue che Caroline aveva già preso da lui.

Provò a spostarsi da sopra il corpo di Caroline, ma lei lo trattenne "Aspetta ancora un pò".

Klaus la osservò chiudere gli occhi e bearsi del contatto dei loro corpi. Nella foresta erano rimasti ore a concedersi round su round, spaventati all'idea di doversi lasciare. Qui nonostante la frenesia, erano stati più calmi, e avendo un letto e non un tappeto di foglie a portata di mano, volevano godersi ogni minuto. Klaus le mise le mani dietro la schiena e capovolse entrambi, facendo appoggiare la testa di Caroline sul suo petto, e passandole dolcemente una mano tra i capelli.

Rimasero l'uno tra le braccia dell'altro in assoluto silenzio per parecchio tempo, ma poi il cellulare di Caroline riprese a squillare e la bionda gemette frustrata "Saranno preoccupati per me".

"Ho detto a Stefan che stavi ben.ee avevi solo bisogno di riposo, ma non credo si fidi di me con te" Klaus non nascose il fastidio. Lui e Stefan erano stati amici, si erano divertiti parecchio, ma l'idea che lui provasse qualcosa per Caroline lo infastidiva enormemente. 

"Probabilmente non si fida di me con te, più che di te con me" sospirò Caroline, prima di sollevarsi a malincuore dal corpo di Klaus e alzarsi dal letto. Caroline lesse il nome di Damon sulla schermata del suo cellulare e dopo aver preso un lungo respiro, rispose. 

"Blondie grazie a Dio sei viva" esclamò la fastidiosa dell'anziano Salvatore. 

"Klaus vi aveva avvertiti" gli fece notare piccata. 

"A proposito del grande ibrido cattivo, spero che quanto meno ti abbia adeguatamente ricompensata per il rapimento da parte della sua, ormai non più morta, madre" se Caroline fosse stata umana, sarebbe sicuramente arrossita. Si girò verso Klaus che trattenne una risata, pur non nascondendo il fastidio per l'insinuazione di Damon. 

"Ti assicuro che sono stata adeguatamente ricompensata" Klaus sbarrò gli occhi e si udì un fischio di sopra capo del telefono "Infatti, il grande ibrido cattivo, come ti piace chiamarlo, mi rimanderà in Virginia con un jet privato, evitandomi inutili file di attesa in aeroporto "si affrettò a spiegare. 

Klaus alzò gli occhi al cielo e Caroline lo sfidò a contraddirla, mentre Damon trattenne uno sbuffo "Spero che il suo letto sia più comodo dei boschi di casa mia". 

"Damon" l'ammonimento nella voce di Stefan fu udibile da entrambi i vampiri a New Orleans, che si guardarono consapevoli. 

"Torno stasera, illesa, nutrita e viva. Di ad Enzo di venire a prendermi all'aeroporto, vi mando un messaggio quando parto" Caroline non attese risposta e chiuse la chiamata. 

"E 'già sera" le fece notare Klaus. 

"Si, e devo tornare indietro e vedere se hanno trovato una pista per salvare Bonnie" spiegò la bionda, scartando la biancheria intima distrutta e procedendo a mettersi il vestito. 

Klaus annuì consapevole. Kol gli aveva spiegato che Sheila Bennett aveva creato una tasca e aveva salvato sua nipote, ma non erano ancora riusciti a riportarla tra i vivi "Se hai bisogno di un aiuto, non esitare a chiedere. Sembra il minimo che fare" Klaus si alz possoò dal letto e infilò i boxer ei jeans. 

"Se ho bisogno e sono disperata ti farò sapere, ma hai già un piatto pieno di cose da fare qui a New Orleans. Quindi non mi sembra il caso" Caroline si avvicinò allo specchio, provando a dare un senso ai suoi capelli, ed evitando bene Klaus. Sì, lui aveva un piatto pieno di cose da fare, nessuna delle quali riguardava lei. 

"Caroline" Klaus la tirò per un braccio e la costrinse a guardarlo.

"Cosa c'è?" chiese con tono esasperato. 

"Non c'è nulla tra me e Cami, nè tra me ed Hayley" le spiegò, capendo a cosa fosse dovuto il suo repentino cambio d'umore.

Caroline si sfilò dalla sua presa "Non mi devi spiegazioni".

"Ma voglio dartele lo stesso. Non voglio che tu pensi che quello che è successo, è stato un semplice sfogo sessuale" la serietà nella sua voce, fece deglutire Caroline.

"Non lo penso, e non lo pensavo nemmeno nei boschi" Caroline si mise una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio, imbarazzata dalla confessione.

"Qualunque sia l'attesa" le ricordò Klaus poggiandole una mano sulla  
guancia Caroline abbozzò un sorriso "Tra un anno o un secolo mi presenterò alla tua porta, e nonostante tu sarai impegnato in qualche guerra folle, spero che mi mostri tutto ciò che il mondo ha da offrire ".

Klaus la guardò negli occhi le diede un casto bacio sulla guancia per sigillare la loro promessa.

Xxx

Quando Caroline raggiunse sfinita il suo dormitorio a Withmore, dopo aver spiegato ai suoi amici cosa fosse successo, beh non proprio tutto, una pergamena arrotolata giaceva sul suo letto. Caroline la aprì esitante, e poi sorrise nel vedere sè stessa, attraverso una finestra, nell'abito che Klaus le aveva dato per il ballo di fine anno. Caroline non aveva idea che lui l'avesse vista e restò stupita. In fondo alla pagina era abbozzata una nota "Roma, Parigi, Tokyo? Con affetto Klaus".


	2. Aurora Rapisce Caroline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurora scopre un disegno di Caroline e curiosa di sapere chi sia la bionda, entra nella mente di Klaus.  
> "Lui è il tuo primo amore, io intendo essere l'ultimo, per quanto tempo ci voglia"  
> Decide di rapire Caroline, ma non solo lei.  
> Klaus la salverà anche stavolta?

Caroline non aveva idea di dove fosse, sapeva solo di essere legata ad una sedia con corde bagnate di verbena.

Le era stato spezzato il collo e quando aveva aperto gli occhi, aveva visto una donna, che sembrava essere un vampiro, che la squadrava con rabbia e le teneva puntata una pistola, sparandole proiettili di legno sull'addome, di tanto in tanto.

"Si può sapere chi sei e cosa vuoi da me?" domandò Caroline quando riuscì a parlare.

"Mi chiamo Aurora De Martel" rispose la rossa posando l'arma su un tavolo.

Caroline alzò un sopracciglio "E questo nome dovrebbe dirmi qualcosa?".

"Sono il primo amore di Nik" il divertimento era palese nella sua voce. 

"Nik?" chiese perplessa Caroline, ignorando la brutta sensazione che cresceva nel suo stomaco. 

Aurora alzò gli occhi al cielo "Forse lo conosci meglio come Klaus". 

Caroline sospirò pesantemente. Ovviamente era colpa di Klaus se si trovava in questa situazione. L'anno scorso sua madre, ora la sua ragazza. Poi una domanda le sorse spontanea, e senza rendersi conto di aver parlato ad alta voce chiese "Non era Tatia il suo primo amore?". 

Aurora le balenò di fronte in un lampo, e la schiaffeggiò sul viso, mentre con gli occhi fuori dalle orbite le chiese "Sono il suo amore millenario. Io sono il suo primo amore, non una stupida infatuazione traditrice come la doppelganger" sibilò con rabbia. 

Caroline deglutì a fatica, ovviamente questa Aurora era pazza. Pensò di chiederle perchè l'avesse rapita, ma una voce che Caroline riconobbe, la distrasse. 

"Aurora se mi uccidi, Klaus non ti perdonerà mai. Lasciami andare" era la voce che un anno prima aveva sentito attraverso il telefono di Klaus. Cami. Ma Caroline non la vide, perchè era chiusa in un'altra stanza. 

"Se hai lei, perchè mi hai rapito?" Caroline era infastidita dal fatto che l'umana fosse ancora una volta un bersaglio per raggiungere Klaus. 

Aurora sogghignò "Questo è piuttosto semplice in realtà" non completò la frase e si avvicinò alla porta dietro la quale era tenuta Cami, la aprì e le urlò di chiudere la bocca. 

"Penso che lei abbia ragione. Se Klaus tiene a lei e la uccidi, potrebbe mettere a soqquadro l'intera New Orleans" constatò Caroline spostandosi a fatica sulla sedia.

"Se si accontenta di amare un insignificante umana, non ho altra scelta se non quella di ucciderla" rispose piccata Aurora, richiudendo la porta che separava le due stanze "Anche tu sembri infastidita da lei" rise avvicinandosi a Caroline e tirandole i capelli verso il basso, per costringerla a guardarla. 

"Non sono gelosa perchè non mi importa di Klaus" rispose piccata. 

Aurora le lasciò i capelli, e dopo averla afferrata per il mento, la girò verso di lei e le disse "Bene, allora ti mostrerò alcuni ricordi che sono riuscita a trovare sia nella mente di Klaus che in quella di Cami". 

Caroline non ebbe il tempo di elaborare le parole, perchè la sua mente fu invasa da immagini. Klaus in un vestito elegante e una ragazza con le ali da angelo, erano ad una festa e poi seduti pericolosamente vicini in un ba. Caroline capì che la ragazza era Cami. L'immagine cambiò e i due erano in mezzo ad una piazza, commentando un quadro. In un altro frammento vide Klaus molto vicino a Cami, mentre la costringeva a non sentire dolore. Poi la vide scrivere le sue memorie. In un altro frame li vide vicini, mentre qualcuno era morto. Ha visto Cami che lo abbracciava, e lo sguardo stupito ma sereno di Klaus. Li ha visti ballare e quasi baciarsi. Ha visto Cami salvare Klaus da Mikael. Klaus confidarsi con lei e dirle che l'avrebbe notata anche se non fosse entrato nel bar, la notte in cui si erano conosciuti. Ha visto Klaus farle un quadro e andarsene ferito per le dure parole della bionda. 

Le immagini si interruppero e Caroline non riuscì a nascondere la ferita nel suo volto. Klaus si prendeva veramente cura di Cami, proprio come aveva detto Esther. Ma soprattutto, lui sembrava veramente innamorato di lei. Un nodo si strinse nello stomaco di Caroline. Lei stava con Stefan, non aveva il diritto di essere gelosa. Eppure quando aveva saputo che Valerie e lui avevano concepito un bambino, o che Valerie fosse stata il suo primo amore, lei non aveva provato la gelosia e la tristezza, che provava in questo momento. 

Aurora sorrise nel vedere il viso sconvolto della bionda. Poi mettendo le mani sui fianchi esclamò con ovvietà "Ma anche se tu dici di non provare nulla per lui, lui sembra provare qualcosa per te". 

Caroline alzò di scatto lo sguardo su di lei, e la rabbia prese il sopravvento "Sul serio?" ringhiò furiosa. Le aveva appena mostrato che lui amava un'altra donna e ora le diceva che lei era importante per lui. 

"Ho trovato un tuo disegno, e mentre Klaus dormiva ho invaso la sua mente. Ha promesso di essere il tuo ultimo amore. Ma tu sei un vampiro, quindi significa che anche tu sarai il suo ultimo e questo non va bene. Ecco perchè sei qui". 

"Ma hai Cami, la donna che lui ama veramente. Perchè rapire anche me?" chiese Caroline irritata  
Aurora sorrise diabolicamente "Questo lo capirai a tempo debito". 

"Tutti sanno che Klaus la ama, e io ho un ragazzo. Quindi perchè non mi lasci andare e trovi qualcun altro da torturare?" Aveva chiesto a Klaus di starle lontano e gli aveva detto che i suoi piani non comprendevano lui. Ora però si rendeva conto di avere torto. Aurora nel suo delirio aveva ragione. Lui le aveva promesso di essere il suo ultimo amore. E Caroline decise che quando lui sarebbe arrivato a salvarla, avrebbe parlato con lui e chiarito molte cose. Anche se le immagini di lui e Cami, l'avevano ferita più di quanto fosse disposta ad ammettere. 

A tirare Caroline fuori dai suoi pensieri fu Aurora "Tu avrai pure un ragazzo, ma ciò non toglie che sei importante per Klaus. E non posso permettere nè a te, nè alla sua barista nonchè terapista, di mettervi tra noi. Lui mi ama e voi siete delle fastidiose distrazioni".

"Se sei così sicura di te stessa, perchè hai bisogno di tenerci in ostaggio" Caroline la sfidò con lo sguardo, ma Aurora non accettò la frecciatina e riprese in mano la pistola, sparendole svariati proiettili sul petto. 

Caroline svenne, e si risvegliò quando una voce familiare giunse alle sue orecchie  
"Aurora" Caroline sospirò di sollievo e aprì gli occhi per guardare un furente Klaus che ringhiava sulla soglia. 

"Klaus, aiutami sono qui" la voce disperata di Cami raggiunse i tre vampiri. 

E prima che Aurora potesse chiedere a Klaus quale delle due bionde avrebbe salvato, l'ibrido balenò nell'altra stanza, sotto lo sguardo incredulo di Caroline. 

Caroline chiuse gli occhi, ricacciando indietro le lacrime. Klaus aveva fatto una scelta. Cami era chiusa dentro l'altra stanza e urlava, mentre lei era nelle mani di Aurora. Secondo questa logica, lei rischiava più di Cami, e se lui avesse ucciso Aurora, avrebbe salvato entrambe. Ma Klaus aveva scelto di salvare Cami e non uccidere Aurora. 

La parte umana di Caroline non gli dava torto. Cami era umana, e dai ricordi a cui aveva avuto accesso, i due erano molto, troppo vicini. 

Aurora la slegò e la trascinò nell'altra stanza, facendole vedere il ricongiungimento tra i due innamorati. Cami si lasciava cullare tra le braccia, di un sollevato Klaus. 

"Avevi ragione. Non eri niente per lui, è innamorato del coraggioso barista umano" sussurrò pericolosamente Aurora al suo orecchio, mentre tutto diventava nero.

Xxxxx

"Avevi ragione. Non eri niente per lui, è innamorato del coraggioso barista umano" l'udito soprannaturale di Klaus colse ogni singola parola ed ebbe appena il tempo di voltarsi per non trovare altro che il nulla. 

"NO" urlò mentre allontanava Cami per correre fuori dalla stanza, trovandola vuota. 

"Niklaus che cos'è successo?" Elijah varcò la soglia e lo guardò preoccupato. 

"Aurora è scappata, ha preso Caroline" esclamò incolore. 

Elijah lo guardò interrogativo, cercando di capire di chi parlasse "Caroline?". 

"Si Elijah. Porta Cami al complesso e assicurati che rimanga sorvegliata" ordinò mentre si dirigeva a grandi falcate verso la porta.

"Niklaus dove pensi di andare? Non le troveremo mai. Lascia che Freya le localizzi" Freya entrò nel magazzino e guardò confusa tra i due fratelli, non avendo ascoltato la conversazione. Elijah afferrò Cami e la accompagnò verso la porta, mentre l'umana si voltava confusa verso Klaus, cercando di capire cosa stesse accadendo. 

Quando i due uscirono, Klaus frustrato diede un pugno contro il muro, mentre Freya gli si avvicinò poggiando una mano sulla sua spalla "Che cos'è successo?". 

"Aurora ha Caroline" Bastò un veloce sguardo tra i due e la strega capí chi era Caroline.  
Era la bionda con cui il fratello aveva ballato a Mystic Falls, quella con cui aveva riso mentre bevevano champagne. C'erano così tanti momenti e ricordi importanti legati a quella ragazza, che Freya si sentí impotente nel vedere suo fratello così disperato. Ricordava alcune conversazioni che i due avevano avuto: 

'Sono attratto da te, sei bellissima, forte, piena di luce, mi piaci molto'. 

'Ti porterò ovunque tu voglia, Roma, Parigi, Tokyo'. 

'È il tuo primo amore, voglio essere l'ultimo, qualunque sia l'attesa'. 

"Se dovesse aver accesso ai suoi ricordi..." sussurrò Klaus serrando i pugni, mentre Freya sospirò consapevolmente. Se avesse avuto accesso ai suoi ricordi, Aurora l'avrebbe uccisa. 

Lui era venuto per salvare Camille, aveva ignorato l'avvertimento di Aurora che gli intimava di stare ai patti o avrebbe ricevuto una spiacevole sorpresa. E poi era entrato nella stanza e aveva visto Caroline, legata ad una sedia, mentre Aurora se ne stava dietro di lei con un ghigno. L'aveva vista mentre alzava il viso per guardarlo, ma lui aveva tenuto gli occhi fissi su Aurora, cercando di mascherare il nodo allo stomaco che si era formato. Poi aveva udito la voce di Camille ed era corso da lei. Era umana, fragile, ed era stata rapita solo per ferire lui, solo a causa del fatto che lui provava sentimenti per lei e per un momento aveva pensato solo a lei.

Ora il senso di colpa lo divorava, perché Caroline era un piccolo vampiro nelle mani del diavolo. Lei gli aveva chiesto di starle alla larga e non creare più problemi, voleva la sua vita. E a causa sua adesso era scomparsa. A questo si aggiungeva il senso di colpa nell'aver salvato Cami anziché lei. Non osò immaginare come stava. Quando lo aveva visto entrare, lui aveva visto il sollievo sul suo viso, ed era certo che questo fosse sparito quando lui l'aveva lasciata a marcire, scegliendo un'altra donna.

Xxxxx

5 Settimane Dopo

Klaus e Freya avevano cercato di rintracciare Aurora senza successo. Aurora non solo aveva preso Caroline, che Klaus sperava fosse ancora in vita, ma aveva anche messo Rebekah in fondo all'oceano. Ad Elijah non importava di Caroline, la sua priorità era Rebekah, e non capiva in che modo la bionda di Mystic Falls potesse essere legata a suo fratello, al punto tale di essere rapita.  
Quando Freya diede a Klaus un altro possibile indizio per trovare Aurora, i due si avviarono insieme. Era a New Orleans, nel Bayou. Raggiunsero una baita abbandonata e Klaus sentì immediatamente l'odore di Caroline. 

"Era qui" esclamò guardando Freya con preoccupazione. 

Un accento britannico in lontananza, attirò l'attenzione di Klaus che afferrò Freya per la vita e la accelerò verso la voce. Arrivati a destinazione, Klaus notò il corpo di Aurora che giaceva a terra senza vita, mentre il suo cuore era nelle mani di un vampiro, che lui non aveva mai visto. Vide Caroline seduta a terra, che respirava affannosamente e andò rapidamente verso di lei, stringendola tra le braccia, mentre Freya teneva d'occhio il vampiro. 

Ma il sollievo di Klaus nel rivedere Caroline e nel tenerla tra le braccia durò poco, perché nonostante fosse debole e incapace di reggersi da sola, si era alzata e allontanata da lui, preferendo appoggiarsi al vampiro estraneo. 

"Tu saresti?" chiese Klaus guardandolo accigliato. 

"Lorenzo St John, gli amici mi chiamano Enzo" si presentò il britannico, mentre lasciava cadere a terra il cuore di Aurora e avvolgeva una mano attorno alla vita di Caroline. 

Klaus serrò la mascella "Lorenzo". 

"Immagino che tu sia il grande ibrido cattivo, per cui riccioli d'oro è quasi morta" il disprezzo nella voce di Enzo era palese, e Klaus si trattenne dallo strappargli il cuore solo perchè aveva salvato Caroline. 

Freya guardò furente Enzo "Aurora aveva le coordinate per trovare nostra sorella, la tua acrobazia è una complicazione per noi". 

"La mia acrobazia?" chiese sarcasticamente il vampiro "Quando sono arrivato, aveva una mano dentro il petto di Caroline e le stava per strappare il cuore. Quindi non mi importa se tua sorella è sperduta chissà dove" la rabbia di Enzo fu bloccata quando cadde in ginocchio per un'aneurisma da parte di Freya.

Klaus sbiancò nell'udire quelle parole, se Enzo non avesse fermato Aurora, Caroline sarebbe morta. Pochi secondi dopo, realizzò che Freya stava torturando l'uomo che aveva salvato la vita di Caroline e poggiò una mano sul braccio della sorella per fermarla "Ha salvato Caroline, sorella. Lascialo" le ordinò con voce calma.

Enzo si rimise in piedi e guardò Caroline "Andiamo Gorgeous, devi dormire e fare una doccia. Domani torniamo a casa". 

Klaus guardò Caroline annuire e si intromise "Caroline, è troppo pericoloso per te stare a New Orleans senza protezione. Restate a casa nostra, entrambi" sottolineò guardando Enzo, a cui era grato, nonostante la gelosia nel vederlo così vicino a Caroline. 

"Non ho intenzione di restare un altro secondo in questa dannata città, e soprattutto non starei a casa tua nemmeno se fosse l'unica casa sulla terra con un tetto sopra" esclamò acida, rivolgendogli la parola per la prima volta da quando lo aveva visto. 

"Caroline" tentò di farla ragionare Klaus, ignorando le risate in sottofondo di Freya ed Enzo. 

"Vuoi tenermi al sicuro? Allora ti darò un consiglio" esclamò avvicinandosi a lui pericolosamente "Cancellami dalla tua vita, dalla tua testa. Hai delle streghe a disposizione, usale. Io non sarò più in pericolo immotivatamente, tu non dovrai guardarmi con quello sguardo pieno di sensi di colpa mai più. Ma non chiedermi di restare chiusa in questa prigione, perché non sono una damigella in pericolo e tu non sei un cavaliere in armatura scintillante" sputó fuori mentre il suo indice colpiva ripetutamente il petto dell'uomo di fronte a lei. 

Klaus distolse lo sguardo, non riuscendo a guardarla a lungo.  
Era ferita tanto quanto lui, ma l'idea di voler essere dimenticata da lui, lo terrorizzava ancora di più. 

"Caroline non lo farò". 

"Non lo farai? Bene, e allora prega che non accada mai più una cosa simile, o questa volta sarò io stessa a buttarti in fondo all'oceano, mi hai capito?" chiese con gli occhi che lampeggiavano di rabbia. 

"E proprio per evitare questo che ti sto chiedendo di restare qui con noi qualche giorno Caroline. Non ho idea di quante persone siano a conoscenza di te, a causa della bravata di Aurora. Non posso lasciarti andare". 

"Non c'è bisogno di essere a conoscenza di me Klaus, non sono nessuno per te e ti assicuro che la cosa è reciproca. Io me ne vado a casa, dai miei amici, la mia famiglia, che non vedo da settimane a causa tua" detto questo si voltò, si aggrappò al braccio di Enzo e si allontanò da lui.

Era delusa, arrabbiata, offesa, impotente. Lui l'aveva lasciata a marcire per settimane. Ma aveva ragione Aurora, se gli fosse importato l'avrebbe trovata in poche ore, come aveva fatto con Camille. E se gli fosse importato di lei, non sarebbe stata ignorata mentre lui salvava la sua ragazza. Aveva accettato di non poter dire nulla su Hayley perché quando sono finiti a letto insieme, lei stava con Tyler e gli urlava addosso cose orribili. Aveva accettato che avesse una ragazza, perché anche lei aveva provato ad andare avanti e loro non erano più nulla. Ma il suo cuore non aveva accettato di essere stata ignorata e lasciata a marcire con una pazza per settimane. Era stata torturata, era arrivata vicino alla morte e poi le veniva dato un pó di sangue per riiniziare la tortura. Aurora era morta in modo troppo poco doloroso, mentre lei aveva passato l'inferno. La sicurezza, la tranquillità, l'essere messa al primo posto da Klaus, erano stati sostituiti dalla delusione, dalla rabbia, da un cuore spezzato. Adesso avrebbe messo un oceano tra me e lui, e non avrebbe mai più avuto niente a che fare con lui. Avrebbe chiesto a Bonnie, di farglielo dimenticare se avesse sofferto troppo, ma lui non l'avrebbe mai saputo. Non gli avrebbe mai dato la soddisfazione di sapere che era importante per lei.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ci sarà ovviamente una terza parte. Mi piaceva l'idea che non tutto fosse liscio. Adoro il dramma e mi piace la suspance.  
> Spero che la storia e il capitolo vi siano piaciuti e anche se non vi sono piaciuti, mi piacerebbe sapere il vostro parere.


	3. Klaus salva Caroline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7 Mesi Dopo  
> Siamo ancora nella terza stagione di The Originals, Camille è viva, Lucien cerca di trovare una soluzione con Klaus per salvarlo dalla profezia. In The Vampire Diaries, Caroline viene rapita dagli eretici (inizio settima stagione), lei e Stefan non stanno insieme, Alaric è morto, ma...

"KLAUS PORTA IL TUO CULO IBRIDO QUA"

Le urla di una vivace bionda furono udibili in tutto il complesso. Hayley ed Elijah stavano accudendo Hope, e se l'originale fu scioccato di sentire qualcuno rivolgersi in questo modo al fratello, Hayley sbarrò gli occhi sorpresa. Cosa ci faceva l'ex ragazza di Tyler a New Orleans?

"Che ci fa Caroline Forbes qui?" chiese retoricamente ad Elijah.

"La bionda di Mystic Falls? L'amica di Elena Gilbert, per cui mio fratello nutriva interesse?" chiese perplesso, non sentendo il suo nome da mesi.

"Proprio lei" Hayley si alzò e prese Hope tra le braccia, poi uscì nel cortile con Elijah al seguito.

Xxxxx

Freya stava eseguendo un incantesimo e le urla la infastidirono parecchio, facendole perdere la concentrazione. Lei e Vincent stavano lavorando alla profezia, per capire come raggirarla, e furono scioccati dal sentire qualche folle urlare contro Klaus.

"Le cose diventano interessanti, sono combattuto tra il voler capire chi è questa donna e il restare qui, perchè non ho voglia di vedere teste mozzate" affermò lo sciamano.

Freya si alzò e sbuffando disse "Andiamo, spero che non sia una strega e che mio fratello non ne abbia combinata un'altra delle sue".

Xxxxx

Kol e Davina erano rannicchiati sotto le coperte, usare la salvia per insonorizzare le stanze e avere la propria privacy, aveva i propri vantaggi anche in un complesso pieno di persone come quello Mikealson. Ma poi avevano aperto il balcone, per far filtrare la luce e avevano udito le urla.

"C'è una persona sulla faccia della terra che tuo fratello non fa incazzare?" chiese retoricamente Davina, prima di alzarsi dal letto e iniziare a vestirsi.

"Dove stai andando?" chiese Kol sconvolto. 

"Tuo fratello la ucciderà, e dato che lei sembra odiarlo, vorrei impedirlo" alzò le spalle la strega mentre Kol scosse la testa. 

"Se non fosse così interessato alla tua amica Cami, probabilmente la risparmierebbe. Ma visti gli ultimi sviluppi, la piccola cosa gustosa di Nik, potrebbe seriamente fare una brutta fine" l'originale si vestì rapidamente, ignorando lo sguardo perplesso di Davina.

"La cosa?" chiese infatti.

Kol sorrise e allargò le braccia con teatralità esclamò "Una bionda di Mystic Falls".

Xxxxx

Rebekah stava parlando con Cami e Marcel nel cortile, se due anni fa le avessero detto che Cami le sarebbe stata simpatica e poteva diventare sua cognata, avrebbe riso. Ma oggi, lei non era interessata più a Marcel e Nik sembrava ricambiare i suoi sentimenti. Il rapimento di Aurora a spese di Cami ne era la dimostrazione, quindi lei poteva smetterla di guardarla con disprezzo.

Alzò lo sguardo quando il portone esterno fu spalancato con ferocia, e sbarrò gli occhi alla vista di Caroline Forbes, a New Orleans, sul loro cortile.  
Poi lei iniziò ad urlare contro Klaus e Rebekah alzò gli occhi al cielo. 

"Maledetto inferno" mormorò mentre Marcel la guardava con interesse mentre Cami seppur incuriosita, si chiedeva chi fosse e con quale coraggio tentava la furia di Klaus. 

"Ti ucciderà, ti farai uccidere, ti avevo detto che non era una buona idea" Josh entrò nel complesso con l'affanno e guardò Caroline preoccupato, prima di rivolgere il suo sguardo a Marcel ed esclamare "Fermala, Klaus la ucciderà". 

Marcel annuì e fece per alzarsi prima che la mano di Rebekah si poggiasse sul suo braccio. Il vampiro guardò l'originale perplesso e Rebekah scosse la testa, decisamente curiosa su come sarebbe finita la storia. 

"KLAUS GIURO SU DIO CHE TROVO UN PALETTO DI QUERCIA BIANCA E TI FINISCO CON LE MIE STESSE MANI" sbraitò Caroline furiosa, mentre un divertito Damon Salvatore e uno sconvolto Enzo St John entravano nel complesso, pur rimanendo in disparte.

"Klaus è pazzo, ti farai uccidere" la supplicò Josh, che nonostante fosse stato minacciato per dargli l'indirizzo del palazzo Mikealson, aveva preso in simpatia la donna. 

"Cami, preparati a fermare Klaus" le disse Marcel a bassa voce, ma non abbastanza, perchè Caroline si voltò verso di loro, lanciando un'occhiata raggelante alla famosa Cami.

Xxxxx

Klaus stava discutendo con Lucien nel suo studio, il suo primo vampiro gli stava proponendo un accordo per abbattere gli innumerevoli vampiri che lo volevano morto, in cambio della sua protezione. 

Quando le urla riecheggiarono tra le mura del palazzo, Klaus alzò lo sguardo sorpreso. Non pensava fosse possibile che Caroline fosse lì.  
Lucien guardò il suo amico e rise per l'audacia della donna, poi osservò Klaus e vide uno sguardo incredulo sul suo volto.

"Un inaspettato ritorno dai morti?" lo derise, mentre Klaus si voltò verso di lui guardandolo con disprezzo.

"Guarda la tua lingua" esclamò prima di dirigersi verso la porta. 

Lucien lo seguì divertito pensando che le cose stavano finalmente diventando interessanti.  
Quando giunsero nel cortile, praticamente l'intero complesso si era riversato lì. Klaus guardò sorpreso e ancora incredulo il piccolo vampiro biondo, ma non potè fare a meno di notare che Damon Salvatore e il vampiro di nome Enzo, che a pelle non gli era simpatico, fossero a casa sua senza invito.

Klaus stava per salutare Caroline e minacciare gli altri due, ma la bionda lampeggiò davanti a lui e un sonoro schiaffo gli colpì la guancia sinistra. 

"Come ti permetti?" Caroline era furiosa, e talmente concentrata su Klaus da non notare i sussulti degli altri presenti. 

Il commento di Josh fu però udibile a tutti "E' completamente pazza". 

Se fosse stato chiunque altro sarebbe già morto, ma il tono e lo sguardo furioso di Caroline, unito al fatto che lei fosse importante per lui, le fecero guadagnare solo un lungo sospiro. "Caroline".

"Sul serio Klaus, che problemi hai?" chiese furiosa facendogli alzare gli occhi al cielo  
Klaus fece un passo verso di lei, intuendo il motivo della sua rabbia "Amore se mi lasci-".

"Non chiamarmi amore" lo interruppe bruscamente.

Klaus arricciò il naso ma annuì "Sei arrabbiata e lo capisco".

Caroline finse una risata "Arrabbiata? Arrabbiata non rende nemmeno l'idea del mio stato d'animo stupido, pazzo, ibrido" s'infervorò la bionda, mentre Damon a questo punto rideva senza freni e un piccolo sorriso sfuggì dalle labbra di Enzo.

"Ehi bellissima velocizzati, questa piccola gita in Louisiana non era nemmeno prevista" le disse il britannico esasperato. Enzo pensò che se fosse stato al posto dell'ibrido, l'avrebbe già uccisa, ma a quanto pare Klaus era seriamente avvolto attorno al suo dito.

Klaus voltò lo sguardo verso il vampiro, infuriato per l'epiteto verso il SUO piccolo vampiro, ma lo sguardo di Caroline fu sufficiente a farlo tacere "Cosa ci fa qui?" sibilò guardando la bionda. 

"I tuoi stalker ibridi non te l'hanno detto?" sputò velenosa, facendo sospirare Klaus. 

"Sei arrabbiata per questo? Perchè i miei stalker ibridi ti tengono d'occhio?" le chiese retoricamente. 

Elijah guardò suo fratello con sorpresa, questa era una novità per lui. Suo fratello aveva impiegato i pochi ibridi che gli erano rimasti per tenere d'occhio il piccolo vampiro. Aveva immaginato che dopo averla quasi fatta uccidere da Aurora, la tenesse d'occhio, ma questo era sorprendente. 

Marcel ridacchiò, pensando che forse qualcuno stava per rimettere al suo posto, il cattivo Klaus Mikealson. Non conosceva la bionda, ma immaginò che Klaus l'aveva fatta grossa, per non volere nemmeno una protezione. 

Kol e Rebekah alzarono gli occhi al cielo, Nik si prendeva ancora cura del piccolo vampiro biondo, mentre il resto dei presenti era confuso. Eccetto Hayley che si appuntò mentalmente di raccontare a sua figlia quando sarebbe stata più grande, come suo padre fosse stato messo a tacere, da una regina del dramma. 

Freya sospirò consapevole. Aveva aiutato a cercarla per settimane, e ogni volta che la vedeva interagire con suo fratello, lei gli urlava contro. La cosa la divertiva, perchè suo fratello meritava di essere messo al suo posto. Peccato per il tempismo sbagliato, una guerra incombeva su di loro e decisamente Klaus serviva vivo.

"Klaus quando ti ho detto di andare via da Mystic Falls e non tornare mai più, intendevo che ti volevo fuori dalla mia vita. Quando ti ho detto che non volevo più saperne niente di te o della tua famiglia, non intendevo dire di mandare qualcuno a controllare se fossi viva o morta, o a salvarmi la vita" sbottò Caroline. 

"Questo perchè è difficile prendere sul serio le tue parole, quando non sei esattamente vestita" fece eco la voce di Damon. 

Klaus e Caroline si voltarono verso di lui contemporaneamente, fulminandolo con gli occhi. Rebekah trattenne una risata, mentre appuntava mentalmente di farsi raccontare da Damon cos'altro sapesse dei due. 

"Un'altra pazza ex" deglutì Cami, e mai frase fu più sbagliata perchè Caroline si voltò verso di lei furiosa.

"Per prima cosa" ringhiò con rabbia "Non sono una sua ex e non lo sarò mai, perchè questo comporterebbe entrare in una storia con lui. Ma è troppo sociopatico perchè io faccia una cosa del genere" Cami trattenne una risposta sulla punta della lingua, volendo precisare che Klaus non era un sociopatico, ma che non mostrava il suo lato a nessuno meno che a lei, a sua figlia e a volte i suoi fratelli, perchè aveva paura di essere abbandonato e problemi di paranoia "E seconda cosa, sì sono pazza. Pazza furiosa, perchè ho già infiniti problemi a Mystic Falls, senza dover avere visite indesiderate e sgradite ogni pochi mesi" poi si voltò di nuovo verso Klaus "L'anno scorso era la tua pazza mamma, da cui sono rimasta illesa per puro miracolo, considerando il suo odio per i vampiri" Klaus le diede mentalmente ragione, mentre i fratelli Mikealson guardarono sorpresi la bionda. 

"Ecco qual'era il suo piano segreto" dedusse Kol ad alta voce, beccandosi occhiate confuse dai presenti. Cami sbarrò gli occhi sorpresa, cercando di capire chi fosse la bionda e perchè Klaus non l'aveva mai menzionata.

"Proprio così, copia mal riuscita di Caroline" una voce familiare fece il suo ingresso nel cortile e guardò Cami con disgusto "Esther aveva tentato di usare Caroline, prima di prendere di mira te" una ghignante Katherine Pierce rise di gusto per le facce dei presenti, soprattutto quelle di Klaus ed Elijah. 

"Quest'anno la tua puttana prova a strapparmi il cuore e sono viva, solo grazie a Katherine" prosegue Caroline, mentre Klaus sbarrò nuovamente gli occhi. Era stato Enzo a strappare il cuore di Aurora, quindi non capiva il ruolo di Katherine "E per concludere" Caroline riportò l'attenzione su di sè "Dopo tre settimane di prigionia vengo salvata dai tuoi stupidi schiavetti ibridi. Ora capisci perchè arrabbiata non rende l'idea di quanto io ti voglia prendere a calci in culo?" esclamò mentre le sue zanne cadevano tra i denti, mentre lei lo guardava furiosa.

Davina si pentì di aver interrotto la sua sessione di coccole con Kol, per l'ennesimo dramma Mikealson. Vincent continuava a guardare dispiaciuto Camille. 

Hayley e Rebekah, si scambiarono uno sguardo complice. C'era da aspettarsi che Esther, sapesse che Klaus aveva qualcuno di importante di cui si preoccupava.

Elijah era sotto shock, Katherine era viva e suo fratello non si prendeva cura solo di Cami. Inoltre aveva finalmente intuito, qual era la complicazione, per cui Klaus era sceso a patti con la loro madre.

Kol trattenne un sorriso, le cose non erano mai noiose con la bionda frizzante. Ogni volta che la incontrava, lei stava rimproverando suo fratello. Freya seguì lo scambio con interesse, mentre Marcel era incuriosito dalla bionda, e si chiedeva come mai non ne avesse mai sentito parlare.

Cami capì finalmente che il vampiro era quello che Klaus aveva cercato dopo averla tratta in salvo, e la gelosia la sopraffece nel sentire che Esther aveva preso di mira anche lei. Lucien si pentì di non aver preso dei popcorn ed una macchina fotografica, per catturare i volti sbigottiti dei presenti. 

"E il grande lupo cattivo è stato messo a tacere" sghignazzò Damon, ma Klaus lampeggiò verso di lui e gli spezzò il collo, prima di fare lo stesso con Enzo.

"Non li uccidi perchè altrimenti Caroline non ti perdonerebbe mai" cantilenò Katherine, mentre due iridi gialle sostituirono il blu degli occhi di Klaus. 

"Katerina guarda la tua lingua. Se non avessi salvato Caroline, il tuo cuore sarebbe già sul pavimento. Anche se sono curioso di sapere qual è stato il tuo ruolo, dal momento che era Enzo a stringere il cuore di Aurora tra le mani" la minacciò Klaus, mentre la doppelganger, per nulla intimidita gli rispose a tono. 

"Per favore, sappiamo entrambi che la mia quasi morte, ti ha regalato una gioia, pari a quella della nascita del bambino miracoloso". 

Klaus strinse i pugni, ma fu Elijah ad intervenire "Niklaus non farle del male e tu Katerina non provocarlo".

"Come se accettassi ordini da te, che non ti sei degnato nemmeno di venire a salutarmi dopo aver passato 500 anni ad amarmi" lo schernì Katherine, che scansò Klaus e andò al fianco di Caroline. Elijah si sentì in colpa ma rimase in silenzio. 

"Katherine mi ha localizzata ed è solo grazie a lei, che Enzo mi ha salvato" Caroline ignorò la silenziosa disputa tra Katherine ed Elijah.

"Katherine era morta amore, quindi scusami se sono sorpreso" Klaus si avvicinò alle due donne, senza togliere gli occhi di dosso a Caroline.

"Ho dimenticato di dirti che l'ho riportata in vita lo scorso anno, quando i miei amici erano morti e avevo bisogno di una mano" si finse dispiaciuta la bionda, prima di portarsi una mano sulle labbra con fare teatrale, prima di mettere su una faccia da stronza ed esclamare "Ah giusto, non te l'ho detto di proposito". 

"L'avrei uccisa" disse con rabbia Klaus, mentre Katherine lo derise in silenzio. 

"Ed io a quest'ora sarei morta" constatò Caroline con rabbia, facendo serrare la mascella di Klaus. 

"Avrebbe prima dovuto trovarmi Cupcake" le disse affettuosamente la doppelganger, prima di guardare sadicamente Klaus "E se in 500 anni non è riuscito ad uccidermi..". 

Elijah si avvicinò pronto ad intervenire "Katerina non provocarlo" la ammonì l'originale in giacca e cravatta. Ma Klaus, per nulla, interessato alle provocazioni di Katherine, accelerò verso Caroline, la afferrò e la trascinò via dal complesso.

Xxxxx

Quando Klaus si fermò, Caroline si attaccò da lui irritata "Che diamine Klaus". Poi si guardò intorno confusa e chiese sinceramente curiosa "Dove siamo?". 

"Questo amore" Klaus sorrise e allargò le braccia indicando la stanza che li circondava "E' il luogo che ho comprato, e successivamente usato per l'esposizione dei miei quadri". 

"Sul serio? Una mostra d'arte? Il mio invito deve essersi perso per strada" esclamò piccata la bionda, senza curarsi di apparire gelosa. 

Klaus alzò un sopracciglio incuriosito "Saresti venuta?". 

"Assolutamente no, non è questo il punto" Caroline arricciò il naso e scacciò l'aria con le mani. 

"Non lo è?" aggrottò le sopracciglia, per nulla convinto. 

Caroline sospirò frustrata "Klaus io non esisto per te solo quando hai stupidi nemici che vogliono uccidermi e usarmi". 

"Ma se ti avessi invitata non saresti mai venuta" Klaus allargò le braccia e scosse la testa incredulo. 

"Hai pensato di invitarmi?" chiese retoricamente "Ovviamente no. Ma la tua bionda umana era sicuramente in cima alla lista degli invitati. Ora riesci a vederlo il problema?" la voce di Caroline era decisa e arrabbiata.

Era venuta a New Orleans con un obiettivo ben preciso: voleva Klaus fuori dalla sua vita.  
Non voleva schiavi ibridi a controllarla, nè voleva essere usata come esca. Lei non era importante per lui come potevano esserlo tutti quegli estranei a casa sua, e non aveva alcun motivo di essere rapita o sorvegliata. Lei era libera di fare quello che voleva proprio come lui. Se qualcuno l'avesse rapita, preferiva morire perchè i suoi amici non erano riusciti a trovare una soluzione, piuttosto che essere salvata da qualcuno che poco tempo prima, l'aveva lasciata nelle mani del diavolo. Aurora l'aveva quasi uccisa, e se Enzo non fosse arrivato in tempo, lei sarebbe morta. E Caroline non accettava che Klaus giocasse a comportarsi come un uomo protettivo, quando la sua quasi morte, era solo ed esclusivamente colpa sua. 

Klaus ignorò quello che passava nella mente della bionda e diede l'unica risposta che non avrebbe mai dovuto dare "In realtà era l'unica invitata". 

Caroline accusò il colpo, strinse le palpebre e inspirò profondamente, poi senza pensarci due volte, gli diede il secondo sonoro schiaffo della giornata. 

Klaus rimase immobile, proprio come aveva fatto con Hayley mesi prima. Sapeva che era meritato, e sapeva che Caroline aveva bisogno di una valvola di sfogo. 

"Sai qual è il vero motivo per cui sono venuta fin qui?" chiese Caroline curvando faticosamente le labbra verso l'alto "Bonnie ha perso la magia. Ha fatto incazzare delle streghe e non può fare incantesimi. Io ho bisogno di una strega, e Damon conosce qualcuno a New Orleans". 

"Damon conosce qualcuno, io sono il Re e controllo tutte le streghe del quartiere francese" rispose vantandosi "Cosa posso fare per te, amore?" se Klaus sembrò sorpreso dal cambio di rotta della conversazione, non lo diede a vedere.

"Potrei usufruire del tuo aiuto un'ultima volta effettivamente" Caroline sorrise compiaciuta, mentre Klaus la guardò confuso e restò in silenzio "Mi accompagni a vederle o no?" domandò impaziente.

"Ora amore, posso portarti dalle streghe quando vuoi, ma prima volevo parlare con te" Klaus si accomodò su uno sgabello vicino ad un mini-bar e fece cenno a Caroline di sedersi al suo fianco, ma la bionda scosse la testa.

"Non sono qui per fare quattro chiacchiere con te, e inoltre non ho niente da dirti" aggiunse piccata, facendolo sospirare.

"Abbiamo molto di cui discutere, soprattutto dal momento che l'ultima volta sei fuggita prima che potessi parlare con te".

Caroline lo derise. Ripensò a quando era stata salvata da Enzo nel Bayou. Klaus non aveva accettato che i due stessero a New Orleans in un hotel anzichè a casa sua, e li aveva trovati solo poche ore dopo. Caroline gli aveva spezzato il collo e insieme ad Enzo avevano deciso di andarsene dalla Louisiana e di trovare pernottamento altrove, lontano da New Orleans. Klaus aveva provato a contattarla, ma Caroline aveva staccato il telefono e lo aveva riacceso solo quando era giunta a Mystic Falls.

Klaus aveva lasciato messaggi di scuse in segreteria, aveva lasciato messaggi di testo e aveva mandato un vampiro in Virginia per consegnare un regalo. Caroline non aveva aperto il regalo, nè la nota che vi era attaccata. Ma Damon aveva strappato il cuore dal vampiro e Caroline decise di metterlo in una scatola e rispedirlo a Klaus insieme al suo regalo. Un regalo macabro, con un profondo ma chiaro significato: ucciderò i tuoi tirapiedi, non voglio i tuoi regali e soprattutto cancellami dalla tua vita.

E secondo Caroline il messaggio arrivo forte e chiaro, perchè Klaus da quel momento non aveva più mandato nessuno. Ma Caroline si sbagliava. Perchè quando sette mesi dopo era stata rapita dagli Eretici, e uno stupido ibrido l'aveva tratta in salvo dopo tre settimane di agonia, aveva capito che Klaus non si era mai fermato.  
Aveva continuato a vegliare su di lei, e Caroline andò fuori di testa, prenotò un volo per New Orleans ed ora eccola lì. Damon ed Enzo l'avevano accompagnata perchè entrambi erano curiosi di sapere cosa volesse fare la bionda, ed in che modo avrebbe messo al suo posto il grande ibrido cattivo.

"Non ho niente da dirti Klaus, hai perso il diritto di rivolgermi la parola mesi fa. E per quanto ne so, tre o quattro secoli, non saranno comunque sufficienti a farti rivolgere la parola da me. Ma d'altronde me lo hai detto tu, bisogna cambiare la percezione del tempo quando si diventa vampiri" Caroline inclinò la testa per sottolineare il punto e Klaus sospirò frustrato.

"Le mie scuse non saranno mai sufficienti per quello che ho fatto, ma ti assicuro che non era mia intenzione metterti nei guai, nè tantomeno lasciare che Aurora ti uccidesse".

"Non era tua intenzione? Sul serio Klaus?" Caroline era livida "Potevi ucciderla, salvare me e il tuo prezioso giocattolo umano, e invece mi hai lasciato nelle sue mani, e ci sono rimasta per settimane. Mi ha portata sul punto di morte più volte e poi mi ha dato del sangue per ricominciare a torturarmi. E mi mostrava a ripetizione tutti i grandi momenti tra te e la tua ragazza, ricordandomi che fantastico danno collaterale ero stata. Ma non mi uccideva, perchè aspettava di lasciarvi l'indirizzo giusto per farvi trovare il mio cuore da qualche parte. Ed invece è arrivato Enzo, l'ha uccisa e mi ha salvato. Ma io stavo morendo e la colpa è solo tua. E hai ragione, delle scuse non bastano e non basteranno mai. Perchè è solo colpa tua se sono stata rapita ed è solo colpa tua se sono stata torturata, ed è solo ed esclusivamente colpa tua se sono quasi morta, perchè sei tu che mi hai lasciato a marcire nelle mani di una psicopatica. Quindi Klaus, ripeto, non abbiamo niente da dirci. Terrai i tuoi ibridi lontano da me, andrò via di qua e non ricorderò neppure il tuo nome, e se sarai intelligente farai lo stesso, perchè non voglio più essere rapita, nè tantomeno essere salvata da te. Aveva ragione Damon, la tua utilità è stata ridotta a zero nel momento in cui non sei più quello che mi salva, ma sei quello che mi butta nella fossa con i leoni e chiude la gabbia. Quindi adesso portami delle streghe o chiederò a quella che stava accanto al tuo, non più morto, fratello Kol". 

Klaus ascoltò in silenzio lo sfogo di Caroline e ricondusse le sue parole ad un'unica frase 'Cancellami dalla tua vita, dalla tua testa. Hai delle streghe a disposizione, usale'. Gli aveva detto quella frase mesi fa, ed ora sembrava sul punto di metterla in pratica. Ma lui? Era disposto a perderla? era disposto a cancellarla dalla sua vita per sempre?.

"Non posso perderti" ammise più a sè stesso, che alla bionda. 

Caroline lo derise amaramente "Non puoi perdere qualcosa che non hai mai avuto". 

La faccia di Klaus divenne mortalmente seria. Si alzò dallo sgabello e si avvicinò a lei, mentre invadeva il suo spazio personale "Come fai a dire che non ti ho mai avuta?" chiese passandole le nocche sulla guancia, sfiorandola a malapena, ma guardandola con attenzione.

Caroline si allontanò bruscamente da lui, non volendo permettere che l'attrazione tra loro offuscasse il suo giudizio "Se parli di sesso, allora sono stata di tante persone, sono stata perfino di Damon" poi si voltò a guardarlo e con soddisfazione, perchè sapeva che non l'avrebbe presa bene aggiunse "O anche di Stefan".

Klaus che non sembrava sorpreso alla nomina del primo Salvatore, sbarrò gli occhi quando Caroline nominò il suo vecchio amico. Sapeva che erano stati solo amici fino a quasi due anni prima, e sapere ora che tra loro era successo qualcosa, lo ferì. Sperava che durante il loro ultimo incontro, fosse riuscito a rovinare Caroline per tutti gli altri uomini, e sapere che invece lei fosse andata a letto con Stefan, fu difficile da digerire. Ma non voleva darle la soddisfazione di vedere quanto la cosa lo avesse ferito, quindi diede una risposta adeguata e meno inopportuna di altre "Vorresti ridurre il nostro rapporto al sesso?". 

"Se consideri che ci conosciamo da quasi cinque anni e negli ultimi quattro, abbiamo avuto solo tre interazioni, di cui due volte abbiamo fatto sesso e una volta mi hai lasciato morire.." Caroline lasciò la frase incompleta, sfidando Klaus a contraddirla. 

"Siamo stati impegnati amore. Hai avuto i viaggiatori a Mystic Falls, hai perso momentaneamente la tua migliore amica e Damon, hai avuto streghe folli che volevano ucciderti. Sapevo che non era il caso di disturbarti più di tanto". 

E la risposta di Klaus, fece scattare l'ultimo filo di pazienza di Caroline. E senza curarsi che tutta New Orleans avrebbe potuto sentirla, urlò "Bene Klaus, Mystic Falls sta bene e sono felice che tu l'abbia tenuta d'occhio, ma notizia flash. Io non sono una dannata città, sono una persona. I viaggiatori mi hanno rapito, costretto ad uccidere un doppelganger, anche se Enzo mi ha risparmiato il compito. I miei amici sono morti, Mystic Falls era inaccessibile ed Elena allucinava Damon, e l'unico su cui potevo contare era Stefan, che però è fuggito dai problemi come sempre, lasciandomi da sola. E poi ho ucciso mia madre, perchè era malata e non sono riuscita a curarla, ed ho spento la mia umanità" Klaus sbarrò gli occhi incredulo, non sapeva nulla di questa storia "Ho costretto Stefan a fare lo stesso e lui beh, mi amava e lo ha fatto. Ho ucciso degli innocenti e Matt e Tyler sono quasi morti per la mia follia, e poi sono tornata in me e ho organizzato un matrimonio, che si è trasformato in un bagno di sangue, e Jo e Alaric sono morti, in mezzo a decine di innocenti. Ed Elena è caduta in un sonno profondo e non la avremo finchè Bonnie sarà viva. E notizia flash, la congrega di pazze streghe che sono state uccise al matrimonio ha preso i gemelli dalla pancia di Jo e li ha magicamente trasferiti nel mio stomaco. Ed ora sono madre di due bambine, non mie, che ho portato nel mio grembo per mesi e che stavano diventando nuovamente orfane a causa tua e della tua pazza ex" Klaus sbarrò gli occhi incredulo nuovamente, neanche questa notizia era giunta alle sue orecchie "Quindi Klaus, a parte mandare i tuoi stupidi ibridi a liberarmi, hai mai veramente saputo cos'è successo a Mystic Falls?" la rabbia di Caroline lo colpì ad ondate. 

Klaus non potè nascondere lo stupore dal suo viso. Caroline come lui, era un genitore nonostante il vampirismo questo lo sorprese sebbene lo rese felice. E Liz Forbes era morta, cosa di cui non aveva avuto notizie. Aprì e chiuse la bocca ripetutamente, cercando di formulare una frase di senso compiuto. Andò a sedersi sullo sgabello che occupava poco prima e rimase a fissare Caroline sotto shock, prima che una realizzazione lo colpisse "Vuoi che ti vengano rimossi i ricordi per proteggere le tue figlie?".

Caroline seppur non volesse dargli spiegazioni annuì "Non solo per loro, ma principalmente sì".

Klaus prese un respiro e mise nelle sue parole tutto il coraggio che riuscì a trovare "Non voglio che accada qualcosa a te o alle tue figlie, Caroline. E nonostante io mi sia sforzato di mantenerti al sicuro, di proteggerti dagli altri, mi rammarico per quello che è successo" Caroline lo guardò incuriosita mentre Klaus continuava "Ma non posso sopportare di perderti Caroline, io non posso accettare che tu faccia rimuovere i tuoi ricordi su di me. Non posso portarti da una strega e darti quello che vuoi" Caroline arricciò le labbra mentre lui continuava "Perchè sono un fottuto egoista e sono innamorato di te. E una volta mi hai detto che qualunque uomo capace di amare, poteva essere salvato. E spero che tu pensi ancora quelle parole". 

Caroline lo guardo sbalordita. Non si aspettava una confessione simile, non dopo tutto quello che era successo. Volle però mettere in chiaro le cose "Non sono più la Caroline che conoscevi Klaus. Sono una mamma, che mette le sue figlie al primo posto. Sono una combattiva, che uccide pur di proteggerle. Sono attratta dal lato oscuro, ma non lo abbraccio senza freni. Ho una vita, piani, futuri, cose che voglio, e sono tutte diverse da quelle che volevo anni fa. Sono cambiata Klaus" Caroline iniziò a camminare avanti e indietro, cercando di far capire a Klaus il punto. 

"E io voglio conoscerti di nuovo, i tuoi sogni, le tue speranze" le lanciò un sguardo consapevole e Caroline trattenne un sorriso, cercando di non fargli sapere quanto le sue parole la colpivano.

"Ci sono tante cose da chiarire e risolvere, prima che tu possa conoscere la nuova me" esclamò fermandosi di colpo vicino a lui. 

"Allora sarò onesto con te. E sarà onesto pur sapendo che dopo averti detto tutto, non vorrai più avere niente a che fare con me" anche il viso di Klaus tornò serio. 

"Allora sii sincero Klaus" Caroline incrociò le braccia sotto al seno, mentre Klaus si alzò dallo sgabello e la raggiunse, restando in piedi di fronte a lei, cercando le parole giuste da usare.

"La mia decisione di salvare Cami, probabilmente non sarebbe cambiata nemmeno se avessi saputo della tua maternità. E non perchè tu non sei importante per me, ma perchè pensavo che Aurora non sapesse fino a che punto, tu fossi importante. E sapevo che Cami sarebbe morta. E lo ha fatto, Aurora alla fine l'ha uccisa e trasformata in un vampiro".

Caroline ingoiò la prima parte del discorso e poi lo guardò confusa "Enzo ha ucciso Aurora".

"Aurora ha costretto Cami a suicidarsi bevendo prima il suo sangue. Se si fosse sentita completamente amata da me, avrebbe dovuto farlo" Caroline non nascose il fastidio, ma Klaus continuò perchè voleva essere sincero con lei "Ho baciato Cami. Tu eri nelle mani di Aurora e io ho baciato Cami" Klaus scosse la testa incredulo per la stupidità delle sue azioni, mentre Caroline trattenne le lacrime che minacciavano di cadere dagli occhi "Ti giuro Caroline, che sono stati due baci, non c'è stato altro. Sono stati dettati dal fatto che stavamo trascorrendo un Natale insieme tutti quanti, il vino ha allentato la mia vigilanza, offuscato il mio giudizio e ci siamo baciati. E l'indomani lei era insanguinata accanto a me".

Caroline rimase in silenzio, e ricacciò le lacrime indietro, cercando di mantenere la sua dignità. Era ferita e delusa, non perchè aveva avuto le prove che Klaus e Cami avevano un rapporto che andava oltre l'amore platonico che tutti dichiaravano, ma perchè lei stava morendo, era lontana da casa sua, dalle sue figlie per il giorno di Natale, il primo Natale insieme, e lui, unico responsabile, stava baciando un'altra donna. Non poteva odiarlo per essere andato avanti, la sè stessa senza umanità era stata a letto con Stefan, e lei e Klaus, non poteva tralasciare questa parte: non erano altro che nulla. Loro non erano niente. Non stavano insieme, Non avevano tanto meno fatto un voto di castità.

Klaus vide le lacrime sulle iridi verdi della bionda, vide il suo sforzo per restare impassibile e la lotta interna per non creare un'ulteriore discussione, e questo gli fece ancora più male. Si avvicinò a lei, e come se fosse un predatore dinanzi ad una mosca pronta alla fuga, terrorizzata all'idea di essere afferrata, si avvicinò e la catturò in un abbraccio. Caroline si divincolò ma la presa di Klaus si fece più forte e la bionda non potè scappare. Si sgretolò tra le sue braccia e cadde in singhiozzi mentre lacrime silenziose venivano versate anche da Klaus.

Restarono al centro della stanza, piangendo l'uno sulla spalla dell'altro per parecchi minuti.  
Klaus si staccò per primo, solo per afferrare il viso di Caroline tra le sue mani, e dopo averle asciugato le ultime lacrime, la guardò negli occhi con amore "L'ho detto perchè lo penso Caroline, io sono innamorato di te. Io voglio essere il tuo ultimo amore e voglio che tu sia il mio, e voglio far parte della tua vita e di quella delle tue bambine. Voglio amarvi, rispettarvi, proteggervi, per il resto delle vostre vite. Io ti amo Caroline Forbes e spero che un giorno, tra un anno o un secolo, riuscirai a perdonarmi per ciò che ho fatto. E sappi solo, che se ti fosse successo qualcosa, avrai condotto io stesso, un paletto di quercia bianca nel mio cuore, perchè non avrei mai potuto vivere, sapendo che avevo ucciso la donna che amo, la donna più importante della mia vita insieme a mia figlia".

Gli occhi di Caroline divennero nuovamente lucidi, anche se stavolta le lacrime avevano un sapore diverso. C'era stato un tempo, in cui aveva sperato di essere amata ed essere messa al primo posto dai ragazzi. Un tempo in cui desiderava il matrimonio, dei figli, una vita perfetta. Quando era diventata vampiro le cose erano cambiate, e non c'era più stato spazio per sogni, speranze e una vita perfetta. Ora nonostante vampiri, streghe, lupi mannari, ibridi, doppelganger, congiure e rapimenti, aveva trovato un uomo che la amava. Che amava lei, e le figlie miracolosamente sopravvissute nel suo grembo. E le stava promettendo ancora una volta di essere il suo ultimo.

Caroline era davanti ad una scelta, avrebbe potuto lasciarlo andare, rinfacciargli come l'aveva lasciata nelle mani del diavolo, andarsene e non tornare mai più, o tornare tra un secolo, mentre una nuova minaccia incombeva nelle loro vite, un'altra donna subentrava nel suo cuore, e ancora una volta il loro rapporto sarebbe cambiato.  
Oppure avrebbe potuto fare la scelta più difficile, avrebbe dovuto perdonare ciò che era successo senza rancori, avrebbe dovuto iniziare una nuova vita insieme a lui e avrebbe dovuto modificare la sua vita, piani, futuro, cose che vuole.

Testa o cuore. Passato o futuro. Rancore o amore.

Caroline sapeva di amarlo, lo aveva capito quando Aurora l'aveva rapita e torturata. L'aveva capito e accettato pur sapendo di Cami, di Stefan, di Hayley o Hope.  
Sapeva che se avesse messo una pietra sopra tutto, non avrebbe mai più dovuto rinfacciare a Klaus ciò che aveva fatto. Sapeva che sarebbe stato un nuovo inizio e che avrebbe dovuto chiudere un occhio sui suoi metodi di tortura e di omicidio immotivato. Sapeva di dover andare d'accordo con Hayley, amare Hope, apprezzare Rebekah, conoscere Freya, e lottare contro i pregiudizi che tutti avevano su di lei. Ma Caroline lo amava e tutto il resto, potevano superarlo insieme.

Klaus prese il silenzio di Caroline in modo sbagliato, chiuse gli occhi, distolse lo sguardo e si allontanò dalla bionda. Quando si voltò, pronto ad andarsene, non si aspettava di essere afferrato per la parte posteriore della henley e girato bruscamente verso di lei.

Lei lo guardò e senza indugi, senza dargli ulteriormente motivo di prendere il suo silenzio per un rifiuto, lo attirò più vicino a sè per il collo, e si avventò sulle sue labbra. Klaus portò le mani sui suoi capelli, per approfondire ulteriormente il bacio, mentre Caroline alternava baci a morsi, cercando di trasmettergli tutte le sue emozioni in quel gesto.

Sebbene non si vedessero da mesi e dal loro ultimo bacio fosse passato più di un anno, entrambi rallentarono il ritmo del bacio fino a fermarsi. Caroline poggiò la fronte su quella di Klaus e sospirò pesantemente, mentre lui le accarezzava una guancia con la mano, aspettando di capire il significato di quel bacio.

"Ti amo anch'io" Caroline staccò le mani di Klaus dal suo viso, fece un passo indietro e lo guardò con serietà  
Klaus serrò la mascella quando lei si allontanò "Mi ami ma?" chiese, per nulla sorpreso della sua confessione. Che lei lo amasse, tanto quanto lui la amasse, lo sapeva il giorno del diploma, lo sapeva nei boschi, lo sapeva dopo il rapimento di Esther.

"Fammi finire Klaus, ho bisogno di fare un discorso, e non puoi in alcun modo interrompermi" lo minacciò puntandogli l'indice contro.

"Bene amore, sono tutto orecchi" sospirò Klaus, mentre si accingeva ad ascoltarla.

"Non voglio perdonarti e rinfacciarti ciò che hai fatto, perchè non sarebbe giusto nei tuoi confronti" Klaus annuì consapevole "Non voglio in alcun modo che le mie figlie finiscano in un fuoco incrociato tra te e la tua moltitudine di nemici" ancora una volta Klaus annuì, non avrebbe mai voluto che Hope o le gemelle, fossero in pericolo a causa sua "Non voglio essere la seconda scelta di nessuno. Se ami Cami, provi qualcosa per lei, pensi che anche solo una piccola parte di te, penserà a lei come più che ad un'amica, lasciami andare" Klaus la guardò pensieroso, incapace di capire il finale del suo discorso, ma certo di una cosa. Che Caroline fosse rimasta o fosse andata via, lui amava lei. Teneva a Cami, e una volta aveva pensato che fosse più che una semplice amica, ma poi era diventata un vampiro. Le sue emozioni erano amplificata, la sua persona era cambiata, segno che quella che lui aveva dipinto quando era umana, in realtà non esisteva veramente. Era solo qualcosa che Cami voleva essere, ma in realtà non era. Lui non la amava e annuì a Caroline per farla andare avanti "Se rimango qui, non voglio cambiare chi sei, non voglio che tu cambi perchè pensi che non accetterò le tue azioni. Una volta ti ho detto che le persone terribili, fanno cose terribili. Ora ti dico che le persone terribili fanno ancora cose terribili, ma siamo tutti persone terribili. Abbiamo tutti ucciso degli innocenti. Tu, al contrario mio, hai vissuto mille anni, hai una lunga lista di persone sulla tua coscienza, ma non ti giudico per questo. E con ciò Klaus, non sto dicendo che approvo l'idea di uccidere e di torturare. Ma ti sto dicendo che posso accettarlo".

Klaus seguì il suo discorso con stupore. Caroline aveva le sue convinzioni, i suoi ideali, la sua morale, ma per lui, l'avrebbe messa in secondo piano. Avrebbe accettato anche le parti più oscure di lui, se lui avesse amato lei e protetto le sue figlie. Klaus la guardò e le sorrise di cuore "Sì, proteggerò le tue figlie. Sì, ti amo, amo solo te e non provo nulla per Cami se non affetto. E grazie, perchè stai mettendo me al primo posto, davanti a te, e a ciò che senti. Ma non posso prometterti che non mi rinfaccerai nulla per ciò che ti ho fatto. Perchè ho fatto qualcosa di orribile, e puoi usarmi come sacca da boxe se ti fa sentire meglio" scherzò lui, facendole alzare gli occhi al cielo.

"Aggiungo che non sono una damigella in pericolo; devo ad Hayley un collo spezzato; voglio che nessuno della tua famiglia, Kol incluso, uccida i miei amici e soprattutto non voglio protezione, il fatto che non mi alleni come i pazzi vampiri di New Orleans, non fa di me una persona debole. Mi sono allenata sul campo, lottando contro lupi mannari, vampiri e streghe, venendo rapita un'innumerevole quantità di volte e combattendo sempre per quello in cui credo".

Klaus fece roteare gli occhi ed annuì "Altro amore?". 

"Stai scherzando vero?" Caroline mise le mani sui fianchi e lo guardò con aria di sfida "Questo è solo la punta dell'iceberg. Scriverò liste, costruirò piani, modificherò il futuro che voglio. Ovviamente devo aggiungere tante altre clausole, e se alla fine mi vorrai lo stesso, beh, sarà difficile che ciò accada" alzò le spalle la bionda.

"Fai scegliere a me amore" un sorriso enorme si allargò sulla faccia di Klaus "Mi ami?" chiese facendo inarcare le sopracciglia a Caroline. 

"Capisco che sei vecchio, ma è stata la prima parte del mio discorso. Non dirmi che devo ripeterlo da capo?" lo prese in giro lei, con finta indignazione. 

"Verrai a New Orleans a vivere con me, insieme alle tue figlie?" chiese nuovamente Klaus, ignorando la risposta sarcastica di Caroline. 

"Beh, avrei parecchi punti da dire a riguardo. Tipo la scelta della stanza, la stanza delle bambine, nessuno dei tuoi fratelli che vuole uccidermi" elencò Caroline sulle punte delle dita, facendo scuotere la testa ad un divertito e felice Klaus. 

"La tua stanza non potrai sceglierla amore, anche se posso farti scegliere una stanza, semmai dovessi riuscire a stare lontana dal mio corpo e da un caldo sesso ibrido-vampiro" la prese in giro lui, beccandosi un'occhiataccia. 

"Spero che l'astinenza non sia un problema per te, perchè ho deciso che dovrai starmi lontano per un pò di tempo" Caroline mise le mani sui fianchi e lo guardò con sfida.

"Solo se resterai ugualmente a New Orleans con me" patteggiò lui.

"Bene, e non ucciderai Enzo o Damon, e neppure Katherine".

Klaus annuì e poi sorprese Caroline dicendo "E non userò la doppelganger come sacca di sangue quando ritornerà in vita".

"Sai di Elena?" chiese sorpresa la bionda.

"Non solo so di Elena amore, ma mia sorella potrebbe aiutarvi con questo problema" annunciò Klaus.

"Che cosa?" chiese Caroline stupita.

Klaus alzò le spalle con nonchalance "Era la mia arma segreta, qualora tu continuassi ad odiarmi".

"Sul serio Klaus? Mi avresti ricattata?" si accigliò Caroline, facendolo ridere.

"Per favore amore, non dire sciocchezze. Ti avrei semplicemente informata, prima che lasciassi New Orleans. Era a discrezione tua, fidarti o meno".

"Lo avresti fatto per me? Senza avere nulla in cambio?".

Lo stupore nel suo volto ferì Klaus, che le si avvicinò e le afferrò il viso tra le mani "Farei di tutto per te. Ho lasciato le morti dei miei fratelli impunite, per te. Ho lasciato Tyler Lockwood vivo, nonostante avesse attentato alla vita di Hope, per te. Ho salvato Damon Salvatore, senza alcuna ricompensa, per te. Ho lasciato che Katherine morisse, senza deliziarmi dei suoi ultimi momenti, per te. Solo per te amore. Come puoi dubitare ancora?" le chiese con sincera curiosità  
Caroline abbozzò un sorriso "Non dubito di te Klaus, ma nessuno, prima di te, ha mai fatto tutto questo per me. E sono incredula, stupita, e lo sarò anche tra dieci, venti, cento anni. Grazie a te, solo grazie a te".

Klaus premette le sue labbra su quelle di Caroline ed entrambi si persero l'uno nella bocca dell'altro. Erano insieme felici, e decisamente pronti per iniziare un per sempre insieme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La parte iniziale l'ho inserita, perchè volevo che a New Orleans, si sapesse di Caroline. Ho accennato a Kalijah, perchè la trovo una bella ship. Inoltre, solo se a voi fa piacere, potrei pubblicare un sequel, delle one-shot, in cui vediamo Caroline ambientarsi e stabilirsi a New Orleans.  
> Fatemi sapere, e grazie mille per aver dato una possibilità a questa storia.


End file.
